


I'm (not) dreaming of a White Christmas

by Birooksun



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Background Relationships, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Gift Giving, Good Friend Tina Chen, M/M, POV Upgraded Connor | RK900, Secret Santa, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has Feelings, Winter Gift Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birooksun/pseuds/Birooksun
Summary: The DPD has decided to do a Secret Santa this year, Nines dreads trying to find an appropriate gift for his.Tina has other ideas.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	I'm (not) dreaming of a White Christmas

_ I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_ Just like the ones I used to know _

Nines looked around the small store Tina had dragged him into, many other shoppers crowded around them, all shopping for presents as well. He didn’t quite understand why Tina insisted he join her for shopping. He didn’t understand the whole purpose of everyone gathering together for only one day and forcing cheer upon themselves. They weren’t even religious. 

Tina had tried to explain to him it was the culture, it was just what everyone did. She especially seemed to love the  _ Secret Santa _ exchange the DPD was doing. He turned and looked down at Tina, she bright smile almost infectious. It certainly was for the other patrons, he fought the urge to smile as well. Joining her for shopping gave him an opportunity to shop for his own secret santa. 

_ Where the treetops glisten and children listen _

_ To hear sleigh bells in the snow _   
  


_ Gavin Reed _ , the small slip of paper said. The man’s handwriting was a messy as himself, slanting to the left, ink leaving thicker dots at the end of each letter. He wondered for a moment who the other man had gotten as his gift recipient. Quickly the thought was pushed aside. It didn’t matter, he didn’t care. He certainly didn’t feel any jealousy wondering if  _ Connor _ had Gavin as a Secret Santa. Even if the two still didn’t get along, he  _ didn’t  _ feel any jealousy towards the older model who got along much better with their coworkers at the DPD.

Tina gave a squeal and he wandered over to where she stood. In her hands was a  _ hideous _ sweater. Even as an android with no human preconceptions, he knew in a nanosecond it was horrible. Part of him wondered who she would foist it onto. A smaller part of him wondered if she would look at something so ugly and give that smile thinking about gifting it to  _ him _ . He turned to her and just raised an eyebrow. She giggled and looked up at him.

_ I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_ With every Christmas card I write _

“I’m so going to give this to Eli. This is so ugly  _ and _ it’s even got some Menorahs on it!” She gave that giggle squeal again. If he were human it might have hurt his ears. “Do you know how hard it is to find an ugly Hanukkah sweater? Christmas sweater, no problem. Hanukkah? Forget about it.” She giggled again and put it in the basket she carried. “Alright, let’s keep looking for other gift ideas.”

Nines didn’t understand, Elijah wasn’t part of the DPD. He couldn’t be her secret santa. There was no reason for her to get him that hideous sweater. Nines glanced down at his own empty basket as he quickly ran though his database. Elijah Kamski, half brother of Gavin Reed. At one time Tina and Gavin had been roommates in college before they joined the police academy. It made sense that she had met Elijah at some point in their lives. He followed behind her, looking around the racks and a shade of blue caught his eye. He left his spot as Tina's shadow and wandered over to it. He picked up the sweater and looked at it, scanning it as he wondered if he would gift him with that same smile given to the older model. Tina walked up to him, “That’s almost the same shade as Hank’s eyes. Even if he doesn’t love it, it would be great for him!” 

_ "May your days be merry and bright _

_ And may all your Christmases be white" _

He turned from where he had been looking at the dog on the sweater. “It’s an exact match to his eyes.” He didn’t mention wanting someone else to  _ smile _ at him, to not be intimidated, to not flinch away when he stared at them. Nines put the sweater in his own basket and walked away. Tina had gotten something for Elijah, so it wouldn’t have been odd for him to get a gift or two for acquaintances as well, right? 

The two of them continued to wander around the shop, their baskets slowly filling up with gifts for people they knew. Nines had almost cracked a smile at the gift Tina had picked for Gavin. A new coffee mug, but this one with part of a gun for a handle. He could preconstruct the response, Gavin and anyone around for the gift would give a laugh. He would then replace his own plain mug for this one. Nines wondered if people would smile and laugh at the gifts he picked for them. He shoved the thought aside. It shouldn’t matter. It didn’t affect his ability to do his job. He  _ didn’t _ want Gavin to smile at him, or put his arm around him as he did Tina. 

_ I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_ Just like the ones I used to know _

The two of them paids for their shopping from that store before moving to put the gifts in Tina’s car and going to a different store. It was much more feminine than the one before it. He found a hair clip that would look nice on Chloe, before glancing around and picking up another similar one for Tina’s own long hair. He thought the faux pearls mixed with pale pink roses on a silver vine would look nice against the deep black of her hair. He wondered if she would put it in her hair right away and thank him. 

They didn’t stay long in that store before moving to the next one, still holding their small bags. This one had darker lighting than the previous store. Nines thought it fit with the brick wallpaper they had running along the store. He followed Tina to where she was looking at different piercings in a spinning case. “Oh this would be perfect if Gav still had his belly piercing!” He quickly shoved the thought of what he would like to do with that away. Gavin was his coworker, that wasn’t appropriate. At ALL. “He had to get rid of the tongue piercing too.” Tina gave a laugh and walked further into the store, leaving Nines behind as he stared at the piercings, trying not to think of what Gavin could do with that tongue. 

_ Where the treetops glisten and children listen _

_ To hear sleigh bells in the snow _

He quickly pushed the thought aside and followed after Tina, a small part of him hating her for putting those thoughts in his head. For giving him  _ information _ he didn’t need.  _ Even if he wanted it _ . He found himself standing in front of different beanies, one of them was a faded looking blue and had pointy cat ears on it. He immediately thought of his predecessor and cracked a small smile at it before picking it up. Tina saw it in his hands. “Oh that would look so  _ cute _ on Connor! I love it!” 

“I can see him wearing it. He’s  _ soft _ like that.” Kind, caring, sociable. Nines wasn’t, he was built for intimidation, for capture rather than interrogation. Nines pushed the thoughts aside as he continued to wander through the shop. He found different party games, Tina had already picked up a few, her bright smile making him wonder who the recipients would be. He looked to the side and found it, a gift he could get Gavin. Completely work appropriate, and not showing his affection for the man at all while still showing the idea of friendship. 

_ I'm dreaming of a white Christmas _

_ With every Christmas card I write _

Tina gave a small frown. “Just buy him two gifts Nines. One for the work party and another for ours. I’m sure we can find something you want to give him.” She had a sly smile and Nines glared at her. Smug bitch.

“I don’t know what you mean. At all.” He wasn’t in denial. He did not have affections for Gavin. Did not want to kiss the man or be kissed by him either. And he was not  _ obvious _ about it. Tina’s smug smile didn’t fade from her face as she dragged him over to the back corner of the store. A riding crop caught his eye and he thought of how Chole would love it and Elijah would turn red from embarrassment from everyone knowing. He wondered if his own feelings for Gavin were as obvious as those two were. 

_ "May your days be merry and bright _

_ And may all your Christmases be white" _

Tina held up a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs and he laughed. They were horrible, not useful at all and yet. It was perfect.

The DPD party went off without a hitch. If one could call having to stop Chris and Tina from spiking the drinks as not being a hitch that is. He did, it was easy. He sent them over to Connor to harass. Tina left a glittery swack on his cheek after catching him with the mistletoe. He wondered where she got that glittery lipstick. She hadn’t brought it when they arrived. A quick scan of the crowd showed exactly one other person with the same lipstick. An ST300 named Rachel. He brushed that revelation aside for another time. 

The party at Elijah’s house was different, both more subdued and more rambunctious at the same time. Connor wore his beanie right away, Hank poked at the ears and laughed. Elijah spent the whole night in that hideous sweater. Apparently he loved it. Chloe helped Tina put her hair clip in. It was Chloe, Elijah, and Tina blushing at the riding crop. Chloe kept tapping people on the shoulder or butt with it for the rest of the night. 

Nines walked over to Gavin and help out the fuzzy pink cuffs, hoping this would work and not leave him feeling embarrassed. Not that he would be, not at all. “Gavin Reed, you’re under arrest for stealing my heart.” He placed the pink cuffs on Gavin, not wanting to look at the mans face. Not wanting to see rejection. He could hear the giggles from Tina, Hank’s cut off laughter. Connor probably covered his mouth, and Chloe’s gasp. 

Gavin’s laughter though, was unexpected. “Oh my god you’re such a dork!” Nines shoved aside the pain of rejection. The hands on his shirt and the pull from Gavin were unexpected. The kiss was pleasant though. He returned it happily. 


End file.
